Discipline
by gyspyqueen7
Summary: How Nick and Me started? It started as discipline- just discipline, we never intended the relationship, that just kind of happened after. Contains sexual situations, BDSM relationship, Dom/Sub and spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an Unbeta-ed story so all mistakes are my own and if you spot any please give me a shout to change them! This story will include spanking of an adult and sexual content in later chapters- if these aren't you cup of tea feel free to click the back button at the top of your screen. Enjoy._

It had began as discipline- pure and simple. No ulterior motives or sex games; just discipline. He was my CO back then and I had an inclination… okay make it a habit for trouble- fights, disobeying orders, not reporting for training, lack of respect- the list went on and on. It became clear very quickly, either someone took me in hand or I was out of the army with a dishonourable discharge and a bad reputation. Trust me when I say, many tried to take me in hand. However, they all failed; either they were too nice and tried to talk to me about it or they pulled me up on every single infraction of the rules and I was in more trouble than when I started.

Then Nick came along. I don't know why they picked him to be my CO- maybe they didn't like him that much, maybe they thought his career in the army was going to be a short one or maybe they saw a potential to actually tame me. Regardless of the reason, I thought Nick wouldn't last a week as my Co the first time we met; he was so soft spoken and seemed a bit of a push-over.

How then I found myself ass up over his knee in the armoury escaped me. Well… maybe it didn't. I suppose I had been asking for him to do something over the past couple of weeks leading up to that day; skipping training, getting in to a brawl with another solider, casually and systematically disobeying every single one of his rules. Okay, so how it took Nick a full week to snap escapes me, but needless to say he did and all it took was an eye-roll.

The rest of the team had cleared out of the armoury by the time me and Nick got to it- he had held me longer on the training ground due to me coming late and general disobedience. It was the last training session of the day so the whole armoury was deserted and quiet. Now the rule was simple- clean your firearm, log it back in and lock it back in the cupboard you got it from- easy, quick and it would have taken me less than 2 minutes to do it. It wasn't that I couldn't be bothered nor the idea that I was too lazy to walk over to the cupboard- I can't explain it. It was like I was trying to push Nick in to doing something. So far he had been nice but firm- no extra punishments, he had ignored my disrespect, kept me late if I turned up to training late and generally just ignored my behaviour; brushing it off as if it was just a child's temper tantrum. But nevertheless I left my gun on the table and turned to walk away. When Nick called out to me to order me to put my gun in the cupboard, I turned and, rolling my eyes, walked back to the table slowly to follow the order. It was the eye-roll that done Nick in. He had put up with me for a week nicely and now his patience had truly run to the end.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was upside down. My feet barely touching the ground on one side, his knees creating a level surface for my body to rest on and my arms locked in a tight grip with one hand behind my back. My head was whirling and I had barely time realise the position I was in before his first smack came down.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is an Unbeta-ed story so all mistakes are my own and if you spot any please give me a shout to change them! This story will include spanking of an adult and sexual content in later chapters- if these aren't you cup of tea feel free to click the back button at the top of your screen. Sorry if the characters seem OOC._

 _Just to say-, I don't own the characters or the TV show- no copyright intended._

The first smack wasn't particularly very hard and was over my combats so didn't have much effect at all. But the sound echoed through the empty armoury like a gunshot. As the shock faded and I began to gain sense, I began to try to struggle to get out of the hold Nick had on me. Yet with at least a couple of pounds over me and the obvious strength difference, the struggling didn't help very much. All it did was to make Nick tighten his grip on me so I didn't fall to the floor and to rile his temper up even more. He stopped smacking my ass in favour of grabbing my hair and snapping in a hard, dominating tone,

"Knock it the fuck off.!"

After that, he continued to lay smack after smack across my covered ass- each smack wasn't that hard yet after a few minutes of him peppering my whole ass; I began to squirm in mild pain. My ass felt like it was on fire and just at that point he suddenly jerked me up in to a standing position and undone my combats before shoving them and my panties to my knees and pushing me back down again. It was done so quickly that I didn't even have the chance to try to escape. Now my efforts to struggle off his lap doubled though- my bottom was bare and a sick feeling of dread began to pool in my stomach. I was like a terrified child- shaking in fear and trying desperately to get away from what I knew was coming. The spanking over my combats I could just about handle yet a spanking bare I knew would hurt way more, that I knew for certain. Nick had, and continued to, show his considerable strength at pining me to him and now, the sick fear began to creep in to my mind that he may begin to use all of that strength on my poor bare ass. At least covered I had some protection yet bare I had nothing.

He pulled me up from laying across his knees and pulled me in to the warm cocoon of his arms. I was still blindly struggling to get free in a panic- fear of the upcoming pain was numbing my brain to hear anything but white noise. I blindly try to scratch at Nick's face and arms until he grabs both of my wrists in one hand of his and tucks them to his chest. Slowly, as my panic begins to disperse, my senses began to feed information of my surrounding back to my brain again. The first is the pain of my naked butt against his rough cotton combats, next the warmth of his embrace of me as I was held tightly against his chest- my cheek pressed against his sternum. The last thing to filter in from the outside world is Nick's gentle murmuring. He is muttering soothingly to me as I calm down and I begin to actually listen to him.

"There... shhh... I'm not going to hurt you more than you deserve... shh... good girl... that's it calm down... there..." It continued in a endless monologe until Nick felt me relax completely against him. His grip on my wrists loostened slightly- although his hand remained sitting there on my wrists in case of an attempted escape. Yet as I sat there- I didn't feel the panic or need to escape. Even if I did he would catch me before I got to the armoury doors anyway.

"Now, are we going to have a sensible talk about your behaviour and the rest of your punishment now you've calmed down? Hmm" I felt rather than heard his words as they reverberated through his chest. I shook my head in a blind hope he would stop this and let me go- even if a little voice at the back of my head was hoping that this embrace wouldn't end- as I hide my face in his chest. A sigh made his chest shake as he let go of my wrists in favour of forcing my chin upwards. Suddenly my eyes met his and the urge to bury my head back in his chest intensified quickly. As soon as his hand lets go of my chin, my head quickly falls again back down to his chest, the weight of his gaze is too heavy, too disappointed for me to bear.

In a dominating tone that sends a shiver down my spine and makes my stomach flip, Nick begins to speak.

"You deserve every smack I have dealt you so far and many more that your going to get after we have finished talking. You know as well as I do that you deserve them…" I raise my head to object against such treatment, that I didn't deserve such a harse punishment but before I could get a word out, Nick had continued to talk, " Don't think your going to talk your way out of them! You will obey the rules and my orders, they are there for a reason and are given for a reason. If I have to take you over my knee every night until you realise that and start following my orders I will do!" His harse tone disappeared suddenly and he lifts my chin again to meet his eyes and in a gentler tone says " In these punishments, I may hurt you ,Lauren, but I will never harm you, I promise you that!"

I furrow my brow in confusion, in my experience hurt and harm were both the same. Sensing my confusion before I even voiced it, he elaborates, " Hurt will fade away, Harm won't. I won't leave any permenant scars on your body, the marks I leave will fade away. Any marks I leave will be deserved, harm is beating you for the fun of it. I won't do that."

Not waiting for me to voice my understanding or confusion, I am suddenly turned upside down again- arse up over his knees. "30 more and this ends." Was the only warning I got before a blistering slap landed on my red butt. The pain was worse than before and I arched upwards to try and get away from the pain. Nick wrapped an arm around my waist and pinned me back down to his knees as he struck again on the other butt cheek. Not wasting any more time, he fell in to a rhythm of hard, breathe taking slaps that crossed across my butt. The pain began to build to a cresendo, and as it reached the peak where I couldn't distinguish any individual slaps anymore, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and splash to the tiles below me. As I observed that round wet mark on the floor below me, it's twin made its way down my cheek. Suddenly I began to cry- harse echoing sobs that wracked my whole body.

As quickly as the spanking had started, it stopped. I was again pulled up in to Nick's arms and I laid my head on his shoulder as I continued crying. He held on to me tightly and rocked me gently until I tried to pull away.

He helped me to my feet, easily catching me as my legs nearly gave way. Without meeting his eyes, I pulled up my cargos and underwear, whimpering slightly as it touched the raw skin of my newly- beaten ass. As I tried desperatley to avoid his gaze, my eyes fell on the long forgotten gun that was still laying on the table across from us. I moved around the table and, picking up the gun, depositing it back in to the locker where I had taken it from at the start of training. Just as I made to get out of the armoury, Nick came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

" Trainings at 7:30 tomorrow. Don't be late Rhodes, this ass…" He said quickly pushing the heel of his hand down on to my butt, causing the dull aching pain to intensify again to a sharp pain , "…is going to be painful to sit on as it is- don't force me to tan your hide two days in a row!"

With a raise eyebrow, he skirted around me, easily swinging open the armory door and heading out towards the barracks.

Not for the first time, I thanked god that the barracks were single roomed. I couldn't imagine trying to hide my freshly spanked ass from an entire dormitory of soliders. Nor do I think I could explain to them why I was currently staring at my butt in the mirror. As I had eased my combats and underwear off, I had caught sight of my bright red bottom in the mirror in my room. Now I couldn't seem to pull myself away- I was surprised how the skin hadn't broken or even welted at the abuse it had sustained at Nick's hand. I was in some kind of trance as I gently traced a hand over the scorching hot flesh. Collins was right- how the hell I was going to sit down tomorrow was a mystery for me! I slid in to my bed, hissing as the mattress touched my bottom and, as I stared at the ceiling in the dark began to wonder at Nick Collins. He obviously knew what he was doing- that spanking was well delivered, he hadn't just made that up on the spot. Did he do that to every trying recruit that he had under his comand and as I drifted in to the best sleep I had had since starting the army I tried to ignore the slight twinge of jealousy that occurred at the thought of Nick spanking any of the other new recruits. I wasn't attached to him- he had beat my ass to a red raw pulp, made me cry for the first time in 5 years and yet…. the throbbing of my ass lulled me into a deep sleep; settling me like nothing else had before.


End file.
